Elrik Vonreg
Baron Elrik Vonreg is one of the secondary antagonists (alongside Commander Pyre) of Season 1 of Star Wars Resistance. He is a major of the First Order who is an officer of the First Order TIE Pilot Corps and is the leader of his own fighter squadron. During the Cold War, Vonreg spied on the New Republic and gathered intelligence for the First Order to use to undermine and overthrow the galactic government. Later, Vonreg helped the First Order expand into the Outer Rim and eventually made it to the planet of Castilon where the First Order occupied the planet and the Colossus platform. During the occupation, Vonreg was a commander of the Colossus Garrison under the command of Commander Pyre. During the season, Vonreg was the main rival of Resistance spy, Kazuda Xiono. He was voiced by Lex Lang. Biography Undermining the New Republic Baron Elrik Vonreg is a human male who was an officer of the First Order military and eventually reached the rank of Major sometime before or duing 34 ABY. He had his very own personal First Order TIE Interceptor and even commanded his own fighter squadron within the TIE Corps. During the waning months of the Cold War, Vonreg attacked a squadron of New Republic starfighters in a surprise ambush and forced two of the three pilots to retreat while the third one, Kaz, stayed behind and engaged him head on. Vonreg attacked the squadron as they had intelligence on First Order operations in the Outer Rim Territories and he sought to prevent the intel from falling into enemy hands. During the engagement, Vonreg was attacked by Poe Dameron of the Resistance and was forced to retreat before he could be shot down and fled into First Order territory. The major baron fled back to Starkiller Base in the Unknown Regions and the First Order's plans to annex Castilon and occupy the Colossus was now in the hands of the Resistance and Kaz was new recruited as a Resistance spy. Vonreg was now charged with aiding the First Order in securing the intel and preventing the First Order's expansion from being halted. Conspiring with Pirates Major Vonreg and Commander Pyre began conspiring to help spread First Order influence into Castilon and the Colossus where they could stop Kaz from spreading the intel to the New Republic. Wanting to covertly take over the platform, Pyre and Vonreg hired pirate gangs to attack the Colossus and threaten its security, allowing the First Order to arrive and give the appearance of peacekeepers. As part of the plan, a pirate gang lead by Kraga Gorr raided the Colossus, but failed and caused disappointment from Captain Phasma, Vonreg's superior when they reported their defeat. Meeting with Doza Sometime after the failed attack, Vonreg traveled on a freighter carrying much needed fuel supplies for the Colossus in order to commerce with the Imanuel Doza, the leader of the Colossus and a former Imperial Officer. Vonreg made it to Doza's office and cited the pirate attacks as a reason to accept the First Order as security while also making veil threats to him, but Doza rejected the offer. Vonreg walked off angered, but soon found himself running into Kaz, the pilot he engaged at the beginning of the series, and ordered the Stormtroopers accompanying him to capture the human spy. Kaz managed to avoid being captured and Vonreg was forced with retreat and withdraw empty handed. All Aces Battle Royale Sometime later, Marnia Un'la'na, an informant of the First Order, was on the Colossus prior to the All Aces Battle Royale. She was contacted by an Ugnaught associate who stated that they had an urgent message, and met with them in a hangar. After conversing on Un'la'na transmitting the data, she told the Ugnaught that it would be a covered transmission and that they could tell Vonreg that he'd get his information. Mission to Station Theta Black After an intruder alert at the abandoned First Order dedlanite mine Station Theta Black, Major Vonreg accompanied a First Order demolition team led by Captain Phasma. The First Order's demolition mission was complicated by the presence of two Resistance pilots Poe Dameron and Kazuda Xiono, who were investigating First Order activities in the Unknown Regions. Poe's BB-series astromech droid CB-23 managed to hide Poe and Kazuda's T-70 X-wing starfighters within the asteroid field. Captain Phasma and her troops subsequently encountered the Resistance pilots but failed to capture or eliminate them. CB-23 managed to remotely pilot the two Resistance pilots' X-wings to the station, helping them to escape into space. Flying his TIE Interceptor, Major Vonreg led his TIE squadron in pursuit of the Resistance pilots. Poe managed to shoot one of Vonreg's wingmates but was unable to shake off the pursuing First Order fighters. Before Major Vonreg could eliminate Poe and Xiono, Captain Phasma ordered Vonreg to break off the pursuit. Vonreg protested that he almost had his opponents but complied with Phasma's orders after she warned that he would die when she blew up the station. Vonreg and his surviving pilots accompanied Phasma's shuttle out of the system. Though the destruction of Station Theta Black generated a massive explosive wave, Poe and Xiono survived the explosion and were able to warn General Leia Organa that the First Order was building many weapons. Battle of Castilon and Death When Kazuda Xiono and his Resistance group retake the control of the Colossus, Pyre and Tierny flee with Tamara Ryvora who accepts to join the First Order. Elrik Vonreg participates to the Battle of Castilon. Many TIE are destroyed and whereas he is about to shoot Jarek Yeager, Vonreg was killed by Kaz. Trivia *His unique armor was designed so that he could stand out from other First Order pilots, as an indication of his superior rank and skills. *Vonreg was the first major character to die in Resistance. *Vonreg’s helmet design is based on the First Order TIE fighter pilot helmets, with a nod to both clone trooper pilot helmets and Imperial Royal Guards. *The character was developed with the famous World War I German ace Red Baron in mind, from which he inherited the red color and the title of baron. Navigation Category:Military Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Aristocrats Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Elitist Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Spy Category:Leader Category:Successful Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals